Talk:Friendly Fire
Variants Duplicate page Found a duplicate page: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Torgue_SG11_Friendly_Fire --HybridDragoness 06:19, November 20, 2009 (UTC) i just found one of these in a skag pile, wtf! Me too! 20:09, November 3, 2010 (UTC) A, i found a lv48 Friendly Fire thats 9X181 dam, acuracy 11.7, clip size 12, incinderary X2, and rate of fire 1.5. If you find anything better, post it cause id like to see it. So far, mines the most powerful ive ever seen.(idkhowtomakeswerlythings) Gmoneyy 20:20, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Looks like I have the new most powerful so far with a 9 x 382 and fair accuracy as well, for a shotty: --> Wow, this one is insane dude! just remember, the FF's spread is not affected by the Accuracy (because of the smiley pattern). That is it's weak point as well. This weapons is so damn not accurate. and scoring critical hits is also almost impossible -> : ( But what is a good alternative fire shotgun? 02:42, October 25, 2010 (UTC)]] I was under the impression that x3 was the highest on this shotgun. Guess not. Ethrad 02:42, October 25, 2010 (UTC) correct, body 3 and barrel three gives x4. 22:52, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Not all Incendiary x2 Got a legit example of x1: ...I don't have the example on me, but I have a carnage Friendly Fire. It too is x1 fire. Maybe carnages can only have x1 elements? Someone else look into this.GnarlyToaster 22:12, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : I don't have any proof other than personal experience but I am yet to see a Carnage shotgun with more than a x1 Elemental multiplier. Wannas 23:17, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : I've happened to find myself a Friendly Fire with the Carnage barrel. Strangely it only shoots normal Explosive rockets rather than Incendiary rockets. Can anyone confirm or deny this? Wannas 10:55, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :i logging into this page to look up exactly that. my ff carny shoots explosive rounds as evidenced by the yellow (not red) damage text and fun explode-y sounds and damage effects. i have yet to use it enough after noting this anomaly, but, I think it still sets enemies on fire. need more input.... (also x1 incend) 20:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I am experiencing a similar phenomenon. I think it has to do with the carnage barrel negating the elemental damage of the FF accessory. It does not ignite enemies. 14:03, October 5, 2010 (UTC) x 12 Pellets found The lvl 48 Friendly Fire I found shoots 12 Pellets instead of the usual 9. It still makes the same smiley face with the extra pellets randomly slotting into the existing shape. I tried to recreate the SG11 (using GearCalc) as pictured at the top of the page that has x12 shot but I couldn't do it. I tried every single combination I could think of. I have yet to see a picture of proof that x12 variations exist. If someone has one then could they post the stats from their save file? Gavin19 14:21, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Bit of a late posting on this... but I figured I'd shed some light on this for reference... If I'm not mistaken, a 12 pellet friendly fire, especially the one with the stats listed, is illegitimate. 12 Pellets is derived from the matador title, and while it does qualify for matador in accuracy (sub 33%), it's rate of fire doesn't seem to be receiving the 20% boost from matador title as its fire rate is about perfectly on par (1.2). Matador FF's shouldn't be able to exist because the friendly fire title overrides the possibility of a matador title. If I'm immediatly wrong, someone correct me, as I'm no expert in mechanics. YCCCM7 (talk) 19:52, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Friendly Fire / Boom Stick? I found a ZX14 friendly fire, with X1 fire, but it works exactly like a boom stick. firing all the clip of rockets at once. what i did was I killed baron flynt, got his boomstick, and left before taking the vault key piece. then I went to go get the key again and had to do the entire fight over again. I killed him again and he had this on him.Is this normal? : It might be possible for the unique Friendly Fire part to spawn on a Boom Stick. Perhaps a modder can tell us whether the parts can be put into one weapon (and be deemed legitimate). Wannas 23:17, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I see nobody watches wrestling here? While the name of the gun itself may not have anything to do with him, when I saw the quote and Happy Face, I INSTANTLY thought Mick Foley. Am I really the only one who thought this way? 20:28, April 5, 2010 (UTC) New FF found? I'm not sure if this matters or if anyone cares but I think I have found a new type of Friendly Fire shotgun. While looking at the talk page for the Friendly Fire I noticed that the lowest level and rate of fire were 19 and 1.2 respectively. The FF that I found is level 16 and has a fire rate of 0.9. The damage also appears to be better than the level 19 versions at 52x9. It is is body type 4 which would explain the damage and RoF being what they are. best 12 shot? anyone see a better one?SAIYANHULK 00:47, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I had a FF x4 fire once, lost it being stupid. Want another one. SirLOL (360) Convenience store Reference? I know that for the trivia it says that Have a Nice Day is a reference to various cop movies, but I had a different idea. When I first found one, I thought that it was a reference to Every other Convenience store that you go into, because when you buy something they put it in that generic bag with a picture of a Smiley face on it that says "Have a Nice Day. Any thoughts on this? - Uberorb Purged trivia / references *The special effect may be a reference to a "Police Academy" movie. **Tackleberry and a villain had a makeshift shooting contest. The villain shot a smiley face and Tackleberry shot the phrase, "Have a nice day." *The special effect may also be a reference to the movie "Lethal Weapon". **Sergeant Roger Murtaugh (Danny Glover) is at the shooting range, and scores what he thinks is a superb grouping. Unimpressed, Martin Riggs (Mel Gibson) hangs up the target and moves it out to what seems like twice the distance, and fires a smiley-face grouping into the target's head. When Murtaugh retrieves the target and examines it, Riggs quips "Have a nice day!" and walks away. *The special text may be reference to Bon Jovi's album "Have A Nice Day" of which a smiley face is the album cover. * The red flavour text may be a reference to the song from Bon Jovi with the same title. In the video of the song, a smiley icon - originally drawn by Bon Jovi as an autograph for a fan on a CD - is stickered and sprayed all over a city by young people. Can someone edit the main article? I can't figure out how to change the side. Ethrad 02:15, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Or it could be that Torgue is a subsidiary of Wal-Mart...geez ppl, don't make it so complicated =D 01:02, January 23, 2011 (UTC) nah, i think its a reference to World Industries, cuz their maskots are a fireball dude and water dude. i had this button with the fireball dude, and he was smiling and giving thumbs up, and around the circumference of the button were SMILE! and HAVE A NICE DAY!, so theres friendly fire (fireball dude) and the words explained right there :Please sign your posts with ~~~~. Thank you. -- 10:04, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Carnage Friendly Fire - 100% Accuracy like Hydas? Since a Friendly Fire can spawn with the Carnage ability, does its fixed pattern shot effectively translate to 100% accuracy like the "Atlas Hydra", firing perfectly dead center? If yes, this info could be useful for "sniping" shotgun players.--Mensahero 06:49, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :I just answered my own question by luckily acquiring a Carnage Hydra. Carnage Hydras don't have 100% accuracy because of the fixed pattern. Instead, they combine a Carnage rocket with a Hydra's higher accuracy to make for a more precise and effective rocket shotgun (see linked video on Hydra talk page). But as Friendly Fires have even lower accuracy on average than Carnage shotguns, a Carnage Friendly Fire would most likely be an even worse gun than a regular Carnage.--Mensahero 09:41, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :You should have known from the start that there is no such thing as a 100% acc. weapon in borderlands no matter what. I... I am the King! 11:41, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::First, it's "no matter what" not "not matter what". Second, that was what was reported in earlier versions of the Hydra article: that Carnage Hydras get -100% Spread. The reason given is that pattern-fire shotguns ignore their Accuracy rating and even carry it over when they get the Carnage mod. As such, what applied to the Hydra would also work for the Friendly Fire, even if FFs get much lower Accuracy stats. My question was a legitimate extension of information that I later discovered was incorrect. Its inquiry at the time would have aided players who wanted a very accurate Carnage for their games.--Mensahero 12:10, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for pointing out the most irrelevant spelling error that possibly could be made. Frankly you could have posted your rep. without it since it serves no meaning. And Logisim just gave my rep. I... I am the King! 09:01, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :As long as it's not clarified that the fixed pattern Accuracy-ignoring effect does not extend to Carnage rockets on this gun and the Hydra, then it's a matter that has to be raised and looked into so as to not confuse people on how these two mods work together. It still makes it worth mentioning in the article- or at least the Hydra's.--Mensahero 09:29, August 17, 2011 (UTC) The friendly fire does not have the -100% spread that hydras have, so the carnage version will not be more accurate than an equivalent non-FF carnage. Carnage versions follow the accuracy rating as stated on the item card. Furthermore, carnage FFs fire explosive rockets, not incendiary, which makes it much less useful than expected. IMHO normal friendly fires aren't very useful due to the fixed spread, and carnage versions are even more useless. Logisim 17:13, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :Which, by the way, is only apparent to people with Gear Calculator, not every player of Borderlands who goes through this Wiki. You can't blame anyone for being misled by a "-100% spread" that doesn't even appear when they check their Carnage shotguns before hitting a bandit camp.--Mensahero 06:36, August 15, 2011 (UTC) the best friend??? wow i haven't seen one on here as good as mine, so here you go!signature? ... what's that? 23:53, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :That's because yours is higher level. None of the ones shown above are past level 61. However, there is already one on the varieties table that's ZPR15 with barrel5, just lower level than yours. I'm not saying yours is bad by any means, it's a very good gun with very good parts, but just that people have found similar configurations before. Logisim 02:55, August 11, 2011 (UTC) : :oh ok.. well if anyone finds better at the same level i would like to know the variety because the 2 bullets kinda makes not use it too often. signature? ... what's that? 16:25, August 18, 2011 (UTC) That's easy to tell. Here are the 3 best Friendly Fires at level 68, with 2, 6, and 12 round mags. Bigger mags take longer to reload. They all have the same accuracy, because normal FFs have fixed spread pattern. :Level 68 ZPR1200 Friendly Fire, barrel4, 12-round mag: 9x299, 1.5 RoF :Level 68 ZPR40 Friendly Fire, barrel4, 6-round mag: 9x299, 1.5 RoF :Level 68 ZPR15 Friendly Fire, barrel4, 2-round mag: 9x469, 1.5 RoF -- Logisim 19:08, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Bon Jovi reference I agree that not every reference should be kept, but this one seems relevent to me. While the Shot pattern and the Album cover are not exact, they are similar in that they are smiley faces. The "Have a nice day" is a second point of commonality. Given that the Bon Jovi album was released well before the game was created and many legendary items red text seem to be base on song references means it could be a reference to this weapon. Anybody else? 20:03, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know. It just feels to me that they just happen to both reference the same thing, but it ends there. Nothing hints that the weapon references Bon Jovi any more than, say, Forest Gump. That said, I haven't exactly been a reference expert myself... happypal (talk • ) 21:00, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :Both the shotgun and the album reference wikipedia:Smiley, nothing more. "Have a nice day" has been the canonical Smiley caption since the 1970s, hardly a Bon Jovi coinage. We cannot let this page become a reference point for every smiley found anywhere. That way lies madness. Dämmerung 21:21, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :: Again, I agree that Bon jovi did not invent the saying. My only point is that since Gearbox seems to have an apparent liking for using songs for their red text references, it is just as likely they used Bon Jovi as reference as the "smiley guy". I will as always go with what the community decides, i would just like this considered. -- 00:47, July 8, 2012 (UTC)